We Never Happened
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Six months ago, Sue Ellen had to move away with her folks to Colorado. A depressed Arthur decides to start hanging out with Francine. Unfortunately, as time goes by, things don't go so well between them, and Arthur must cut his strings. Part of the one-shot themes challenge. Rated T for breakup premise.


**We Never Happened**

A sixteen year old Arthur flipped a coin as he made his way to Francine's house. Six months ago, Sue Ellen had moved away with her family to Colorado. Knowing a "long-distance" relationship wouldn't work, the two said goodbye to their relationship. Since then, Arthur had been hanging out with Francine. It started out fine, Francine seemed really nice to Arthur. She wasn't as controlling or bossy as she was in elementary school.

Unfortunately, as the months went by, things changed. Francine was pushy, she belittled him, and made him feel bad about him and Sue Ellen. For the past month, Arthur was depressed, and he knew why.

So, here he was, marching to Francine's apartment complex, ready to break the news to her. They were done. Arthur was allowed inside the building when he got there. He walked to her door, and then proceeded to knock on it. When Francine answered, she looked ticked.

"What do you want?" She asked in an irritated manner. Arthur took a deep breath, and sighed.

"We're done." Arthur said as calmly as he could.

Francine blinked. "What the?"

"You heard me. We're done. Caput. Finished." Arthur said a little colder than he meant to.

Tears sprung up in Francine's eyes. "Arthur? Why?"

"You know why. You're just like back in third grade. You push around and demean others. You constantly make me feel down and depressed. I can't take it anymore!" Arthur said.

Francine's expression hardened. Her eyes looked cold. "We had a future together."

Arthur smirked. "Things change."

"Don't you realize that without me you'll be a lonely nobody? You're only liked because of _me_! Without my popularity rubbing off on you, you wouldn't even have a table at lunch! You can't do this!" She said, pleading at the end.

Arthur squared his jaw, and said, "Is it really me that's gonna suffer? Or is it you? Do you know how many friends I had when we weren't even considered? I know I have friends. I'm liked because I'm a nice person. You're not popular. Are you Francine? Without my popularity rubbing off on _you_, people can't stand you."

Francine stared at Arthur. "How dare you?"

"How dare _I_? You laugh at my glasses, you put me down whenever I want to watch a super hero movie with my friends. You constantly remind me of the pain I feel over Sue Ellen moving away. You had a leash on me, and I'm cutting it." Arthur made a cutting gesture with his fingers for effect.

Francine started crying. "Get out!" She hissed. "GET OUT!" She threw a shoe at Arthur, who walked away, letting the show hit the wall. When Arthur got outside, Francine opened her window, and began insulting him, letting the whole city know her distaste for him. He turned the corner towards home, vowing never to return to the apartment building.

When Arthur got home, Robert was on his bed, playing with a toy airplane.

"So," He began, sitting up. "How'd it go?"

Arthur went over to the other bed in the room. "It went as expected. I think I broke the breaker."

"Sweet. So what now?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. Sue Ellen isn't gonna be away forever. Is she?" Arthur said, looking back at Robert. Robert's expression was solemn.

"I wouldn't count on it. I thought Francine would be really nice. I thought I found my sister in law." He said.

Arthur just stared at the ceiling.

A very harsh knock sounded at the door of the Read house. When David opened the door, Francine stormed in. She burst into his room, causing Arthur and Robert and Robert to stare at her in shock.

"Ha, that was a very funny joke Arthur. You made our 'breakup' sound so believable."

Arthur stared at her with his mouth agape, and his eyebrow raised. Robert looked between the two of them, and broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry, is this funny to you?" Francine asked Robert, clearly annoyed.

"Yes!" Robert said, rolling off of his bed with laughter.

"Francine, as far as I'm concerned, we never happened. Now please, get out of my house. Were you even let in?" Arthur said.

"I let myself in, Arthur. You can't tell me to leave." Francine stated boldly.

"Oh no?" A voice said from behind Francine. She visibly paled, and spun around to face a very mad Oliver Frensky. He had his arms folded, and his mouth in a frown. "We're going home Francine. I'm sorry about everything Arthur. You could have approached me on the matter. I suppose it's too late now." He turned around walking down the steps. Francine gave one last look at Arthur, tears in her eyes. "You can't do this to me."

"He just did." Robert said flatly. "Bye now." He said fluttering his hand. Francine spit on Arthur's floor, and walked away.

Arthur just stood there. He was happy that the nightmare was over. He just hoped that Sue Ellen wouldn't stay away forever.

**A/N: Theme 024 Broken Hearts. A bit one-sided with the theme, but the point got across. If you couldn't tell, I despise Arthur x Francine. I know this will get flamed but, I'm gonna sit back, and enjoy it. Mm, tasty flames! Any who, feel free to complete the themes yourself, yada, yada. They're found on my profile, and DASL's. If you do complete any of the themes, credit me and DarkAngelSnapeLover. As mentioned in a previous story, we are accepting these on Deviant Art too. Our names there are SS-Chrys(DASL) and korpen9999(Me). Without further ado, REVIEW!**


End file.
